Things Renji May No Longer Do
by ValentineRevenge
Summary: Collection of oneshots of things that Renji may no longer do. Hardcore Yaoi. ByaRen. Somewhat harshness to Renji.
1. What Do You Think You're Doing?

**I don't own. Nnoi is in the story line. Dunno WTF he's in Soul Society, but whatever. Somewhat OOC.**

Byakuya came back to his shared office shortly after he had finished working. He would have already been home, but he realized that he had left his kenseiken back in the office. Pushing open the door, he was greeted by a most amusing sight.

Renji was sitting at his desk, feet up, kenseiken perched in his red hair at a most unbecoming angle. "Lieutenant Abarai, can you please explain to me just what you are doing?" Byakuya asked looking at the red head. Behind his back, one slender hand came up to lock the door.

"Ah... Captain! I was just...er..." Renji said, tripping over his words. Quick as a flash, he took his feet off the desk, only to fall out of the chair. He scrambled to his feet, then remembered the ceramic hair ornament in his hair. He quickly yanked it out, and hid it behind his back. His face went redder than his hair.

"Save it. " Byakuya said, taking a step closer, continuing, "Don't even bother to come up with an excuse. We both knew exactly what you were doing."

"I swear Captain, it isn't what it looks like!" Renji spewed, trying to look innocent, yet failing. "Are you trying to tell me that I did not return to this office, to catch you sitting slouched in my chair, feet up on my desk, wearing kenseiken?" Byakuya asked, mildly amused. However, he did not let his amusement spread to his face.

"Yes! I mean, no! Eh..." Renji said, hanging his head in defeat. "So which is it? Yes or no?" Byakuya asked, moving forward so that the only thing between them was the desk. "Well you did come back, yeah, and you did see me sitting in your desk, but no I wasn't slouching." Renji said, face flushing darker.

"So why were you wearing my kenseiken? Rather horridly and incorrectly, might I add." Byakuya asked, biting his lip to keep from smiling at his fukutaichou's hopelessness. "Safekeeping?" Renji asked, trying to get out of whatever trouble that he might be getting into this time.

"I highly doubt that, Renji." Byakuya said, holding out on hand, palm up. Renji looked at the hand confusedly, before realizing he still had one of the cannelloni noodles in his hand. Sheepishly, he placed it into the awaiting hand. Byakuya took it, walking over to the bookshelf, and deposited it there, along with the other.

Renji looked on, not understanding what was going on. His captain had just asked for his cannelloni noodle back, only to take the other one out of his hair, and place it on the shelf. "You must be asking yourself why I am doing this." Byakuya said, as he removed his fingerless gloves with practiced ease. Not waiting for a reply, Byakuya continued, "You have stepped outside of the lines, and have shown insubordination."

Renji looked at him, still not understanding. _Damned nobles, they just have to coat everything in so much fancy language you don't understand shit they say. _As though able to tell what his second-in-command was thinking, Byakuya said, "You have broken the rules, and must be punished. As I am your captain, I am the one to do it. You should be grateful that I am not getting anyone else involved in this, namely the Captain Commander, the Elders, or the Central 46."

Byakuya walked over the Renji's chair, and hung his scarf over it. The ends nearly brushed the ground, but care was taken to make sure that they did not. The 6th division's captain's Haori followed it shortly. As Byakuya began to untie his obi belt, Renji opened his mouth and asked, "What rules am I breaking?"

"To begin with, you were impersonating a noble, impersonating a captain, showing insubordination, and to top it off with, you are intoxicated." Byakuya said, slowly stripping himself of his Shinigami robes, which he draped over his scarf and haori on the back of the chair. "How was I impersonating anyone? Or showing insubordination? And I'm not intoxicated!" Renji squacked in annoyance.

"Only nobles may wear the kenseiken. If you wear it, and you are not of the noble families, then you are considered to be impersonating them. Same as with sitting in my desk. If someone came through the door, and saw you sitting there, they may assume you to be the captain of the division. Something that I am not keen on happening. Your behavior, speaking out of turn, your tone of voice, and placing your feet upon my desk are all signs of insubordination. And if you are not intoxicated, why do you smell like sake?" Byakuya concluded, taking a deep breath after saying all of this.

Renji gaped at the ridiculous information that he was just given to process. "Cause I had a cup of sake." Renji said, as though trying to defend himself. He just realized how much of a deeper hole he had dug himself into by saying that. Why not say that Rangiku or Shunsui had spilled sake on him? That would have been a hell of a lot easier.

"So you do admit it." Byakuya said, removing his tabi and sandals. "You know my policy about drinking while on duty. As soon as you leave, I do not mind whatever you do, as long as it does not cause more problems for me. _And do not tell me that you were not drinking while on duty! It has hardly been 10 minutes since the work-day ended." _

"Sorry, taichou, I-" Renji began, only to be cut off. "Silence! As I have already said, I do not want to hear anything even mildly resembling an excuse at this point in time." Byakuya said, looking over at the other man. "Come over here." He barked. Renji obeyed, mutely.

"Strip."

"Huh?" Renji asked, as though taken back by his captains choice of words. "I am perfectly sure that you heard me when I ordered you to strip." Byakuya said, voice cold and laced with malice. His hands shaking, Renji struggled out of his uniform.

"Hang them on the back of the chair." Byakuya ordered, coldness in his voice unmoving. Renji complied, doing it as neatly as he could. However, this was not neat enough for his Captain. "Have you no manners or sense of tidiness?" Byakuya asked him, voice growing harsh, before he corrected his fukutaichou's lousy work.

"Sorry-" Renji started, only to be cut short as he was backhanded across the face by Byakuya. He fell to the floor, clutching his cheek. "On your feet." Byakuya snarled, reaching down and grabbing hold of Renji's ponytail, yanking him back up so that they were eye-to-eye. Renji let out a pained whimper.

"Silence, you worthless slut. Speak only when I order you to. Understood?" Byakuya snapped. Renji nodded slightly, only to be backhanded across the face again. "Say that you understand it."

"I understand, taichou." Renji said, hand snaking up to his face. If he wasn't careful, he would have one hell of a bruise there tomorrow. Byakuya grabbed his wrist, nearly crushing the bones in his grasp. Even though he looked fragile and delicate, he was much stronger than he looked. "Don't you dare. When I let go of this hand, it goes back to your side." Byakuya said, squeezing tighter for emphasis.

Renji bit his lip, in an attempt to not make any sound. The squeezing got tighter. "Y-yes, Taichou." Renji choked out. Satisfied that he had received the right answer Byakuya let go of his death-grip on the red-head's wrist, bringing it up to his lips, layering gentle kisses on it. After another moment, he let go of his lover's wrist completely. As he was previously ordered, Renji brought the wrist down to his side gingerly, still slightly pained.

Byakuya yanked the holder out of Renji's hair, leaving it to fall around his shoulders and back. Bringing his fukutaichou against his chest, he ran his fingers through the crimson strands. Renji nuzzled against the shoulder of the man in front of him shyly, sweetly.

Without warning, the gentle caresses to his hair turned into a harsh pull. Renji yelped slightly, biting his lip when he remembered he was not allowed to make a sound. Even as he tasted his own blood from his bit lip, he felt his captain's hand slap him against his already sore cheek. His eyes filled with tears.

A rough grasp to his chin brought him eye to eye with his seme. "Just because when outside of these walls we are lovers, does not mean that I will make you the exception to the rule. There is no special treatment, for any reason." Byakuya said. "Y-yes, Taichou, I understand. I'm sorry." Renji murmured, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Good boy." Byakuya said, kissing his fukutaichou on the lips briefly, before licking away his tears. His grip on the crimson strands loosened, and he used it to pull his lover's head back, exposing his neck. Byakuya smirked slightly at the tattoos on the side of his neck. Of course, that wasn't the only place that they were. No matter how many times he saw these tattoos, in all sorts of circumstances, they never failed to amuse him.

Without further ado, Byakuya ran his tongue up the side of Renji's neck, sucking at the point just below his ear. Renji bit his lip even harder, blood flowing down his chin, and onto his neck. Seeing this, Byakuya sighed, licking the blood away.

When he got back to the source of the blood, he lapped at the blood, clearing all of it away as a cat might do with a saucer of cream. "Stop biting your lips." Byakuya murmured, kissing his lover. Renji looked at the raven-haired man above him, helplessly. "You're probably wondering why, considering I've told you not to make a sound."

When Byakuya looked at him for confirmation, Renji let out a half nod. "I've changed my mind, it seems. If you need to cling to me, so be it, because I want to hear every delicious little noise that you make while I violate you. Is that clear?" Byakuya asked, trailing his nails down his lover's spine gently, making him squirm. "Yes Taichou." Renji breathed.

Byakuya smiled, then returned to attacking his fukutaichou's neck. Starting at that one special spot below his ear. Renji let out a moan, his hands snaking around his Taichou's back, pulling him in close. Byakuya continued down Renji's neck to his collarbone, leaving hickeys as he went.

Smirking, Byakuya bit down on the bone that protruded from his lover's body just so attractively tempting. Renji screamed out, clawing into the other Shinigami's back. Byakuya sucked and licked at the wound he had created, kissing it in silent apology. This way, anyone who saw the red-head would know that he belonged to the Noble. Nobody within their right mind would try to steal something from Byakuya, unless they had a death-wish.

Byakuya trailed down Renji's chest, stopping at a nipple. He sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub of flesh, while his hand found the other one, pinching and rolling it. Switching so that the piece of flesh's twin got equal attention, he was delighted to hear the moans that it elicited from his pet.

He continued lower, tracing the black tribal marks with his tongue. Renji's hands found their way into the Noble's silky black hair. Byakuya got onto his knees, and looked up at Renji, their eyes meeting. Not breaking eye-contact, Byakuya took the tip of his uke's erect, weeping organ into his mouth.

Renji's legs fell out from under him, and he was only prevented from falling backwards by the desk behind him. He leaned heavily upon it, gasping for air. "Ahhh... Bya..." He moaned out, eyes rolling back into his head. He was loving the way that his lover was taking him deeper and deeper into his mouth with every moment.

Byakuya bobbed his head, humming, and applying just enough pressure in the right places, bringing Renji to the edge. "Mmmmm... Bya... I'm so c-close..." Renji gasped, entire body shaking viciously. "No, you aren't." Byakuya said, pulling off Renji with a popping noise and standing up. The red-head looked up at him, confused. "Did I not tell you that it is my responsibility to punish you?" Byakuya continued, voice steely.

Renji nodded, before whispering, "Yes, taichou." Byakuya returned the nod, replying, "Good. You seem to understand. Go get the whip out from my desk." Renji's eyes went wide. "P-please Taichou, no, please, no. Anything but that. Please." He whispered, shaking his head feverishly. The rest of him was trembling, even his voice.

"Insubordination. Do as I say, or must I make your punishment worse?" Byakuya asked, staring the other Shinigami in the eyes. Renji looked at him, pain and fear obvious in his eyes, before walking across the office to get the required item.

He returned in a moment, holding it out. A lone tear trailed its way down his cheek, while other unshed ones glittered in his eyes. He handed the whip out wordlessly. Byakuya took it, before he said, "Lean over the desk." The red-head did so, whimpering slightly, bracing himself for the pain that was soon to ravage his body.

"You should be grateful that I did not make you send Zabimaru into Shikai before using it on you. That would have been a more fitting discipline. However, since it was I who caught you, and nobody else learned of this incident, I will not require you to set off your Shikai. If there is a next time to something like this, then I will make sure that I will require it of you. Is that understood?" Byakuya murmured, looking at his lover bent over the desk, eyes closed in fear.

"Yes Taichou." Renji whispered, another tear falling down his face to join the first. Something cold landed on his back. He jumped slightly. However, instead of it being the tails of the whip he had been expecting, it was the Noble's slender hand.

"Good boy." Byakuya whispered, voice husky. The hand started to rub small, soothing circles into the tanned back. "If you take this, I'll make sure you love what I'm going to do to you the rest of the night." Renji nodded once.

Byakuya smiled. This was going well. "You have 10. Count." Byakuya murmured, before lifting the whip. Renji heard the sound of the leather slapping sharply against skin. Then, he felt the sting. It was as though his back was being ripped open. He let out a piercing scream. "Ahhh... O-One." Renji gasped out, clawing at his desk helplessly.

The blows continued to rain down. Renji tried to brace himself against them, but was unable to do so. He ended up laying on the desk, fingernails biting into the wood, unable to hold himself up. He still screamed at every stroke, though the screams were getting weaker. He closed his eyes against the pain, hoping to just black out.

However, he was prevented from doing this when Byakuya viciously backhanded him. "Don't you dare." he snarled, before driving down for the last stroke. This last one was particularly harsh and more cruel than the past 9 had been. Renji screamed louder than he had before, if such a thing was possible, arching into the desk. Then, the sobs started.

Byakuya dropped the whip onto the desk near Renji's head. It made a dull thumping noise. Lifting his eyes, Renji saw that the tails of the whip were covered in his own blood. He let out a slight whimper. Byakuya's hand ran through the crimson locks gently, before lifting them. Renji gasped when he felt the Noble kiss the back of his neck tenderly.

Sliding a hand under the beaten and broken body on the desk, Byakuya picked the other man up, before quickly flash stepping to the captain's quarters in the division. He lay Renji down, face-first onto the bed, before he said, "I will heal you this time." Without further ado, he performed a healing kido. The healing reiatsu burst forth from his hands, quickly closing up the wounds he had inflicted on his lover just minutes before.

Renji looked up at Byakuya, still frightened. "Do not fear me, Renji. The time for pain is over." Byakuya said, laying in bed next to the other Shinigami. Shyly, Renji moved so that he was half over his Captain, before dropping a single kiss down onto the pale lips.

Byakuya responded immediately, wrapping his hands around Renji, one hand working it's way into red hair, the other going to the back of the taller Shinigami's neck. The kiss quickly turned from innocent, into full out tongue wars. Their tongues fought for dominance, until the Noble won. Both tongues retreated back into Renji's mouth, where they danced, wrapping around each other, mapping every inch of the red-head's mouth.

Renji moaned into the kiss. After a moment, they broke apart for air, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips. Nuzzling closer to the pale neck, Renji mewled. His lover laughed, feeling something hard against his thigh, "Still hard Renji?" Byakuya asked, petting the other man gently.

The only response he got was his lover nipping his neck and grinding against him. "I'll take that as a yes then." Byakuya said, kissing his pet again. Renji licked the lips that had just kissed him, before laying his nose against the side of his seme's.

The seme had his eyes closed, thinking. His breathing was slightly uneven from their short kisses earlier. Without warning, the sparkling grey orbs opened wide. "Ride me." He whispered. "What?" Renji asked, confused.

"You heard right. I told you that after I punished you I would pleasure you. So I'll tell you again. Ride me." Byakuya said, softly kissing his uke on the lips again. Renji looked at him, before hovering over the body on the bed, lining himself up. He moved down, feeling himself being penetrated. He gasped in pain.

"Shhh... You'll be alright." Byakuya said, fighting back a moan. One hand wandered up to rub Renji's back soothingly, while the other held onto his hip, steadying him. After a moment, Renji moved, enclosing Byakuya's organ completely in warmth. He let out a slight, pained yelp. His seme moaned at the tightness.

Seeking to distract his uke, Byakuya leaned up, capturing Renji's lips with his own, kissing him deeply. Renji moaned into the kiss, tears on his face forgotten. They split apart, before Renji moved on Byakuya's organ. "Are you sure you're ready?" Byakuya asked, holding his lover close. Renji nodded once, before leaning back down to kiss the Shinigami below him.

Byakuya thrust up, finding Renji's spot the first time. Renji moaned, before slamming himself back down on Byakuya's organ, practically screaming as it pummeled that one special bundle of nerves deep inside him. "Ahhhhh...Bya... Please..." Renji murmured, continuing to impale himself over and over on his seme's erect organ. Byakuya silenced his uke by pulling him into another deep kiss, reaching his hand down between their bodies, to pump Renji's organ. Within moments, Renji came hard on the both of them. His inner walls constricted around Byakuya tighter than he would've thought possible.

Byakuya came hard within his lover. The red-head moaned at the feeling of the warm cum inside of him. "Fuck, Bya." Renji hissed, his head falling back, leaving his neck exposed. Byakuya nipped the collarbone lightly, causing his pet to moan again.

Byakuya shifted them onto their sides, pulling the sheets around them. He began to drag himself out of his uke, as slowly as he could. Renji mewled helplessly, before pulling the raven-haired man close, begging, "No. Don't. Stay like this for a little while." Smirking slightly, the seme did as his uke requested, moving his hips forward so that he was once again fully sheathed within the hot ass of the other Shinigami.

Renji moaned again, snuggling closer, before quickly falling into a deep sleep. Byakuya held his pet close, pulling out as soon as the other man had fallen asleep. While he squirmed and whimpered, Renji didn't wake. "I really should make him break the rules more often." He mused to himself.

Somewhere very nearby in Soul Society, Nnoitra had witnessed the entire thing. He didn't expect the notoriously stoic captain of the 6th division to do something like that. He especially didn't expect the red-head to actually like it. But to him, free porn was free porn. However, the sight so shocked him that his eye fell out and rolled away. He was stuck chasing after it for the rest of the day. Then, Yachiru found it, and started using it as a kickball.


	2. Fishing In The Koi Pond Is Unacceptable

**I still own nothing, besides the cup of tea I'm about to drink. Nnoi is too busy snoring his arse off to comment... Flames will be used to roast my s'mores...**

Byakuya rolled out of bed, walking to the garden, still in his sleeping yukata. It was early morning, still dark outside. He wanted to watch the sun rise over his garden. However, as he drew near to his koi pond, he saw something out of the ordinary.

Renji was sitting on the ground next to the pond, with a fishing rod in his hand. Byakuya couldn't believe his eyes. The Noble's impudent lover was sitting there, catching his precious koi as though nothing were wrong.

Byakuya cleared his throat, with no reaction. Repeating the action again, louder however, also yielded no reaction. The Noble sighed, before repeating the action a third time, nearly rupturing his vocal cords in the process. This time, the red-head looked up. He took one hand off his fishing rod, to wave at the Shinigami.

"Mornin' Bya. Fish aren't biting this morning." Renji said, pouting at the end. Byakuya cleared his throat a fourth time, not as loud as the past two, however. "What's wrong? Sick? Cause the Fourth'll gladly heal ya up!" Renji continued on, uncaring of the fact that he was caught trying to fish in the Kuchiki manor's private koi pond.

Byakuya sighed, and mentally face-palmed. Renji was so oblivious to the most obvious of things that it was laughable. Walking to the edge of the pond, he sat next to his lover before saying, "Renji, this is my private koi pond."

The irate red-head shrugged, and said, "So?" Another sigh came out of the mouth of the owner of the pond. "So you are fishing in it."

Renji grinned in a shit-eating manner, before saying, "What does it look like I'm doing? Pissing in the pond? Of course I'm fishing in it!" Byakuya muttered something quickly below his breath, before responding, "You are not supposed to be fishing in this pond."

The red-head Shinigami pouted adorably, before saying, "But it's fun!" The Noble fought back the urge to roll his eyes, opting to close them instead in thought. After a moment of tense silence, with Renji on the edge of his seat in anticipation, he opened them again. "I have something in mind that will probably be much more entertaining to you than to be fishing in my koi pond."

Renji looked up at Byakuya with slight confusion in his maroon eyes. He set down the rod on the grass in front of them. Seeing this, Byakuya smiled slightly. This was going to work perfectly.

Byakuya stood, and took several steps back from the edge of the pond. "It will not do if either of us were to fall into the water." He said by way of explanation as he sat down again in his new position. Renji nodded, before copying his actions. Almost the moment that he sat down, Byakuya pulled Renji into his lap.

The Shinigami froze at being in the other man's lap. Softly chuckling, Byakuya leaned forward slightly, nibbling on the shell of Renji's ear, before saying, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." A slight shudder was his only reply.

"Why are you up this early, Bya?" Renji asked, leaning back into the embrace. "I wanted to watch the sunrise. And since I found you out here, we might as well share the view." Byakuya replied, running his hand up and down his lover's back. "Sounds good to me." the other Shinigami commented, before turning, and catching the other's lips in a chaste kiss. He pulled back a moment later.

The darkness was starting to lighten, turning to a light purplish blue. Everything was bathed in this tone, making it all the more ethereal. Byakuya's skin seemed to glow, and Renji's hair took on a spectral tone. The slight fog on the ground had seemed to lighten up a bit, adding beauty to the scenery. The cherry blossom trees around the garden seemed to enjoy the mood as well. Their branches swayed in the wind, making slight whispery noises.

"I hope that this fog lifts before dawn." Byakuya mused, toying with Renji's braid. He had never understood why his pet insisted on braiding his hair every night before he went to sleep. More confusing still was why he was still wearing a braid, even though he seemed to have been up and about for several hours. Renji didn't comment. While he didn't care that much about such things as sunrises, the full moon (unless it brought an increased workload), and flowers, his lover did, and he didn't want to spoil the moment between them with an ill-placed remark.

"Either way, the fog does have it's own beauty." Renji said, hoping that it would be convincing enough. "That's true." Byakuya said, gently kissing the other man on the lips. Renji parted his lips slightly, snaking his tongue out to prod at the pale lips against his. They opened, granting the red-head access. Their tongues danced, fighting each other, before retreating into Renji's mouth.

Once there, the tongues swirled around, exchanging their unique flavors, eliciting moans from both men. Renji's hands found their way up, tangling in Byakuya's midnight locks. A moment later, they broke apart, panting for air. "You certainly are eager this morning." the Noble remarked in between breaths of air. Everything about him had a degree of grace that was unparalleled by any other, except maybe the angels.

The other Shinigami nodded, nuzzling into his lover's shoulder. His hands remained tangled in the dark hair. The duet resumed their companionable silence as the fog melted away slowly. The morning lightened some more. Dawn was soon to break. "I'm glad that the fog has gone." Byakuya said, tugging on Renji's braid gently, causing his head to tilt back, exposing his neck.

Renji nodded slightly, entranced as Byakuya leaned down, tasting him with the tip of his tongue. A shudder ran through the Shinigami at the light, wet touches. The light licks quickly turned into open-mouthed kisses and hickeys. Renji moaned and shuddered in his seme's grasp, until the ministrations suddenly stopped.

He looked up, confusion etched on his face, as he was pulled flush against Byakuya's chest. He let out a content sigh. "The sun is coming up." Byakuya murmured by way of explanation. And yes, there it was. At the edge of the horizon, there began to be an orangey glow.

Nearly half an hour later, the sun had finally rose. As they headed back into the manor to prepare for the day, Renji having collected his fishing rod, Byakuya stopped him. "Don't fish in my koi pond ever again." Renji only nodded, smirking to himself. If this was what he got for just sitting by the koi pond with a rod in his hand, no lure, hook, or even fishing line, then what would happen if he actually caught one of the Noble's beloved koi?


	3. My Scarf Is Not A Tissue

**Still don't own. This was inspired by Haruhi using the ends of my scarf to clean her glasses. She then said it would make for a good yaoi story. Enjoy this madness.**

"Abarai Fukutaichou, please come over here. I need to discuss this paperwork with you." Byakuya said calmly, his face not betraying his emotions. Renji stepped over to his captain's desk, and glanced at the paperwork, which seemed very boring, especially in comparison with the normal paperwork that they got. "Captain Commander Yamamoto wanted someone to reorganize the archived paperwork. Apparently the unseated officers we usually have doing it have been doing so incorrectly." the Kuchiki heir continued on.

Just then, disaster struck in the 6th division's office. Renji sneezed loudly three times, in quick succession. Glancing around frantically, he did not spot any tissues. So he grabbed the closest thing. Which just happened to be the tail of Byakuya's scarf. He wiped his nose on it, sighing with relief. The Noble looked on, disapproval and distaste obvious on his normally stoic face.

After a moment, Renji looked up, realizing what he had done. He sheepishly let go of the end of the scarf, skin flaming the same crimson as his hair. His captain sighed, then said, "Please go lock the door. It would not do to have anyone walk in on us." Byakuya said. Renji nodded, ducking to hide his face as he crossed the room to lock the door as he was requested. When he returned, his captain had removed the scarf that covered up so much of his pale throat and torso.

The filthy scarf now lay folded on the desk, with the sodden end hanging over the edge. Glancing up, he saw Renji staring at him. A quick once-over confirmed that Renji did, indeed, run around without his tabi. "You are barefoot." Byakuya said. It was a statement, not a question. A nod made this true. "I hope that this is not a chronic habit of yours. Or else we will have to break you of it." The Noble continued on, before he resumed his seat. His desk was clear, besides his discarded scarf.

"Do not gawk, Renji. Come over here." Byakuya said. The red-head suppressed a gulp. He knew the tone that his captain had used, and he didn't particularly like it. In fact, it generally spelled pain for him. He walked over to the seated Noble, hoping that he didn't shake more than was necessary.

Smirking inwardly, Byakuya pulled the other man into his lap, a thin upwards curving up of the corner of his lips becoming known as the other squirmed faintly. "Don't fight me." Byakuya said, as he pulled his lover flush against his chest. Renji nodded slightly, forcing himself to relax. "Good." The captain said, as he pulled out the tie that held the crimson hair up in it's classical pineapple look.

The crimson locks fell down in a sheet, washing over the muscular back just barely hidden under the black Shinigami robes. Renji let out a slight gasp as he was pulled flush against his captain's chest. "Already enjoying this?" Byakuya said, one hand remaining at his lover's waist, while the other snarled itself in the other Shinigami's hair, using that leverage to pull his head back, exposing his neck.

Renji took in a shuddering breath as he felt the light touch of Byakuya's tongue on the side of his neck. The scent of Cherry Blossoms drifted over him, numbing his senses. A quiet moan slid out of his mouth as that tongue continued, this time to trace the bold black markings on the sides of his neck.

Byakuya continued down the length of his pet's neck, nipping and leaving hickeys where he saw fit, just enough to mark the red-head as his own property. And anyone who dared to steal the younger man away from him had better like cherry blossom petals, because those would be the last thing that they saw.

Renji was now effectively squirming in his captain's lap, right as Byakuya came to the place where his neck joined his shoulder. Pulling off the tanned neck, the Noble murmured softly, "I thought I told you not to fight me?" before he nipped the shell of his lover's ear.

The lieutenant shuddered, taking a few gasping breaths, before saying, "I'm not fighting you."

"Then what are you doing?" Byakuya asked, as he returned to the place on his pet's neck where he had left off. "It's just that you feel amazing, and you're not even doing that much as yet." Renji said, a dark blush staining his cheeks. Chuckling slightly, the Noble chose to take that as a compliment, before he asked, "Better than any of your previous lovers?"

"Y-Yes!" Renji hissed, arching his back and moaning as the Noble left a rather prominent hickey between his neck and shoulder, biting into it as he was finished. "You are quite the slut today, I see." Byakuya said, impartially, before he bit down sharply on the collarbone that jutted out of his pet's skin, as though begging to be bitten. Renji let out a pained yelp, sounding more like a dog that has had it's foot or tail stepped on than anything else. "Now I believe I understand what they meant when they said that you were a mutt from the Rukongai." His captain murmured, before letting his tongue lap over the wounds in a soothing, apologetic manner.

His hands traveled down the lean body, teasingly brushing across the skin, while keeping the barrier of cloth between his hands and the other's skin. He reached his lover's waist, meeting the obi belt that held the top of the robes on, as well as held the hakama up. Removing it swiftly and throwing off the outer robe, leaving Renji only in his hakama, he resumed his attacks on the neck of his pet with renewed vigor.

Renji moaned loudly, his hands reaching up to tangle in Byakuya's midnight locks as much as he could with the ceremonial hair ornaments in place. To his surprise, he found that the hair was surprisingly soft, almost as though it were made of silk. Without warning, Byakuya grabbed his arms, pinning them roughly behind his back. He let out a confused yelp.

Byakuya let go. Trying to move his arms, Renji quickly found that they were bound behind his back, with what felt like his own obi. "You must be wondering why I did this." the Noble said, as he ran a cool hand down his lover's spine, eliciting shivers. "You must learn that what you did to my scarf earlier is not acceptable. That is a family heirloom, having traveled down from father to son from the first of the Kuchikis. As such, it is not to be used as a tissue."

Renji nodded, squirming again, as though in an attempt to free himself of the bonds that held his arms captive. "How many times will I have to tell you? Do not try to fight me! If you do not stop being so stubborn, you will certainly learn the hard way to obey me when I order you to." Byakuya said. Right about now was when the cruel side of him started to peek out. And if Renji wasn't careful, then the cruel side would be the only side that he saw.

He forced himself to go limp in the arms that held him. "Good boy." Byakuya murmured, petting him as though he were a dog, before pulling him up so that they were level, drawing him in for a kiss. It was harsh, more of a crashing of lips together than an actual kiss. Renji decided to just take a backseat in this, letting his lover take the lead, and hope that it would calm his fury. There is a fine line between being brave and being stupid, the same way there is a fine line between being a coward and being smart. Right about now, Renji decided that the was going to stay on the smart side of that line, instead of the stupid.

The second kiss came, soft and sweet in stark contrast to the harsh lip-lock of the previous. Byakuya's tongue came out to probe at Renji's lower lip, with just enough force to show him who was in charge. Renji parted his lips, letting his tongue snake out to between the two of them, gently intertwining with the other.

After a moment of fighting for dominance, they both retreated into the red-head's mouth, swirling and dancing, mapping every inch of the surface. Renji moaned into the kiss, shortly before they split apart. They remained joined by a thin string of saliva. "You seem to understand who's in charge here." Byakuya said, running his hand down his lover's back again, causing the other man to shiver again.

Renji nodded shyly, before nuzzling the older Shinigami's neck affectionately. Shifting the red-head in his lap slightly, Byakuya smiled. This was going very well. Renji let out a surprised noise as he felt the hand snake down the front of his hakama. "B-Bya?" He asked, looking up, confusion and slight fear written on his face. "Shhh... I'll be gentle with you." Byakuya said, pecking the other man on the lips. He knew that the younger Shinigami didn't like the level of roughness that he attained when he was furious.

Renji gasped as he felt his lover wrap his hand around the semi-hard length in his pants. "You're always so eager for me Renji." Byakuya murmured, kissing his pet on the lips again while squeezing. Renji moaned into the kiss, allowing Byakuya's tongue into his mouth. He tugged at the bonds on his wrists in frustration, to no avail. "Don't do that. You'll only hurt yourself." The Noble said, as he squeezed the other Shinigami's organ again. Renji mewled, bucking his hips against the maddening touches.

"P-please Bya! F-Faster." Renji gasped out. To him, the hand in his pants was too slow, the grip too loose. "None of that now. I told you that what you did earlier was unacceptable." his lover said, as he slowed his hand's movement even more. Now, it was barely moving at all. Renji whined in frustration, looking up at the other Shinigami with pleading eyes.

"Even though I would normally fall for those eyes, this time you must do more than that." Byakuya said, punctuating his words with a well placed squeeze that caused his pet to moan deeply. The haze that had clouded his maroon eyes faded a bit, and the younger Shinigami looked up, the unasked question clear in his eyes.

"You can start by apologizing for your inappropriate actions." The captain said. "Ah! I-I'm s-sorry Bya." Renji gasped out, head thrown back and his breathing uneven as his lover stroked him. "Sorry for what?" Byakuya asked, teasing his uke. "Mmmh... F-for using y-your s-scarf as a t-tissue." The uke choked out, gasping and moaning with each movement of his seme's hand.

"You're always so cute when you beg." Byakuya said, nipping the exposed neck of his pet. Renji whined slightly, wriggling his hips. "P-please Bya. Don't tease me. Just finish me already." Chuckling faintly, Byakuya continued his tortuously slow pace, saying, "You don't sound very submissive to me, Renji."

"Please, stop teasing me. Please!" The younger Shinigami whined, fighting against the material that held his wrists captive. His back arched sharply as he tried in vain to get more friction on the aching organ in his pants. "Ah! I'm sorry! Please! Just make me cum!" Renji yelled, squirming in his captain's lap. "Of course." Byakuya said, before he tightened his grasp and picked up his pace.

Within moments, Renji was turned into a writhing, moaning mess. He tugged fruitlessly on the tie on his arms again, wanting to touch the man who sent him to the edge of his sanity. Sensing this, Byakuya used his other hand to undo the knots he had put in the sash, effectively releasing his lover's arms. Nearly as soon as they were released, the red-head's arms snaked up, around the Noble's neck, holding on tightly.

He whimpered loudly, holding onto Byakuya with such ferociousness that his short nails dug into skin, leaving bloody crescent marks on the previously unmarred white skin on the back of the neck. Renji looked up with a pleading look in his eyes, gasping for air. Seeing this look in his pet's eyes, Byakuya leaned down, so that his mouth was next to the whorl of the red-head's ear, and he whispered three words. "Cum for me."

Without waiting to be told anything else, Renji arched his back sharply, biting down on his lover's shoulder, muffling his cry as he came hard. He lay there in Byakuya's lap, trembling uncontrollably as he came down from the high of his orgasm. His eyes fluttered closed. "Don't you dare fall asleep." Byakuya murmured, bringing his hand up to Renji's lips.

The red-head looked up, confusion on his face. "Taste yourself." Byakuya whispered, nudging his fingers against Renji's lips. Parting his lips the faintest bit, the younger Shinigami poked his tongue out of his mouth, licking the white substance off the other man's fingers. He wrinkled his nose faintly in distaste.

He pulled back slightly, only to see the look in his lover's grey eyes. With only the slightest hesitation, he moved his head back forward, and started to lap at the sticky mess left on his lover's fingers. He curled his tongue around the appendages, pulling them into his mouth and coating them thoroughly with saliva.

After another few moments, Byakuya pulled his fingers out of the younger man's mouth, asking, "Was that so bad?" Renji shook his head slightly, too frightened to say anything else. "Good boy." The Noble murmured, before divesting Renji and himself of their hakama.

The red-head gasped as he felt a finger press against his entrance. "Relax." Byakuya whispered, before pressing his finger into the body of the other Shinigami, giving him a moment to adjust. After a minute, the elder Shinigami started to move the finger in and out slowly, before adding a second finger, causing his lover to wince slightly at the feeling of having something inside of him. However, he knew that in a few minutes, something much larger would be invading his body.

The Noble leaned down and captured his pet's lips in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, effectively distracting him. The younger Shinigami didn't even feel the third finger enter him. The uke gasped as his seme crooked his fingers, brushing up against that tiny bundle of nerves. Byakuya kept on brushing his fingers against that gland, making sure to drive his uke insane before he was even within the body.

Without warning, he withdrew his fingers, causing Renji to whimper at the loss of sensation. Byakuya held onto his lover's hips, lifting him up, and lining him up. Renji squirmed faintly at the feeling of his seme's organ brushing up against his entrance. "Shhhh. I promise you that I'll try not to hurt you. But you need to relax." Byakuya whispered, as he slid his pet onto the tip of his organ.

The red-head whimpered faintly at the feeling of something so large in him, holding still. The elder Shinigami did not pressure him into moving. All in good time. And in good time, too, it would be, as Renji moved down a bit more, taking half his lover in, gasping in pain. Leaning up slightly, Byakuya gently licked away the tears of pain, dropping a sweet, soft kiss onto his pet's lips.

His breathing easing, Renji moved down again, fully sheathing the erect organ of his seme within his body. He whimpered loudly. Byakuya let out a moan. "Whenever you are ready." The Noble whispered, running his hand through the younger Shinigami's crimson hair in a soothing manner.

They held entirely still, aside from Byakuya's hand, still petting the other man, and his lips, layering kisses across the face and neck of the red-head. After a few more moments, Renji wriggled his hips slightly. His seme looked at him with concern in his eyes, and asked, "Are you sure you're ready?" The red-head nodded,wriggling his hips again for emphasis.

Byakuya nodded, catching his uke's lips in a kiss, his hands going to his hips to steady him. Renji held on to his lover's shoulders, before sliding down the organ in his body. He let out a loud moan at having his spot hit.

Anyone passing the 6th division at the moment would have heard loud moans and screams, as Renji rode Byakuya. Nnoitra's eye widened as much as was physically possible, as he stood outside the door, listening to the noise that was occurring within. He resolved to go get a copy of this from someone as soon as the noise was over.

Back inside the office, unaware of the peeping tom listening in on them, the lovers continued to approach their climax, until Renji yelped out, "Bya! AH! I'm coming!" A quick nip to his neck assured the red-head that his lover wasn't too far behind him.

Within moments, Renji came hard against both his and Byakuya's chests, moaning. Feeling the younger Shinigami contract around him, Byakuya came moments after, filling his lover with his seed. Renji mewled softly at the feeling of his seme's cum inside of him.

The red-head lay there in his lover's embrace, gasping for air as he came down from his high. The Noble was in no better of a state, his eyes were half-closed and hazy, his breathing coming in tired pants. The duet shared another, sloppy kiss, before Byakuya pulled himself out of his pet, whispering, "Come on, we have to get cleaned up. Then, you can sleep all you want."

Renji murmured something unintelligible, snuggling into the arms of the man who held him, perfectly content with where he was. Byakuya chuckled softly at the sight.

Outside the office, Zaraki walked up behind Nnoitra and said, "Yo Spoon-boy! Are ya gonna run away like a lil' scared pussy, or are ya gonna fight?" Nnoitra whirled around, forgetting his need to be manly, and placed his hand on his hip. His other hand came up in front of him, snapping an 'S' (For Spoon), and he said, "Oh no you don't girlfriend! Not when there's free porn going on in there!"


	4. Kenseiken Filler

**A small piece of ByaRen fluff for you guys. I own nothing. Remember, Reviews = Love + Motivation for me to write, Flames roast my marshmallows. **

Renji stood in the room that he shared with his lover, Byakuya. Earlier, the Noble had requested that he stayed in the room until otherwise notified, as one of the Kuchiki elders had come to visit. And this particular elder had the stick so far up his arse that they couldn't get it out if they tried. So needless to say, our favorite pineapple was bored out of his undies.

Looking around the room for something to entertain himself with, his eyes came across a spare kenseiken that Byakuya kept should anything happen to his usual set. Stepping over to it, he picked it up, shocked at how heavy the ceramic ornaments were. He wondered how the Noble was able to keep such perfect posture and keep his head high when wearing something this heavy on his head all day. Must be something in the genetic pool.

Retreating with the cannelloni noodle to in front of the mirror, Renji freed his hair of its tie. Picking up the ceramic ornament, he attempted to put it on, only to have it slide right off his head. Only his quick reflexes kept it from cracking to pieces upon the floor. He tried again, to no avail.

About half an hour later, he was still sitting in front of the mirror, attempting to put on the forsaken noodles, when Byakuya came in. "Thank goodness tha-" he said, stopping in mid-sentence, as he saw Renji trying on his noodles. "What are you doing?"

Meanwhile, the red-head blushed fiercely, before he said sheepishly, "I was wondering how you put these things on." Chuckling softly under his breath, Byakuya dropped a kiss on Renji's cheek, before taking the cannelloni noodle in one hand, and a hair-brush in the other. "Sit still." he said, before starting to brush out the crimson hair.

15 minutes later, Renji was wearing Byakuya's spare set of cannelloni noodles. "Might I add, you look rather beautiful in those." the Noble said as he set down his hair-brush. In between the bristles, crimson red danced with midnight black. At the compliment from his lover, Renji blushed furiously.

Byakuya pulled Renji to his feet, before locking their lips in a gentle kiss. After a moment, they pulled apart. "What I had intended to tell you, before we got distracted, was that our rather unwelcome visitor has finally taken his leave. I had come up to inform you of that, and that dinner is currently waiting for us." Byakuya said, taking Renji's hand and starting for the door.

"You sure the others won't mind me wearing your noodles?" Renji asked, before he realized what he had just said out loud. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand. However, the Noble only chuckled, before he said, "No, they won't mind, as long as you do not leave these grounds while wearing them. If they do mind, the last thing they see will be cherry blossoms."


	5. Paperwork Is Not For Paper Planes

Renji sat at his desk, making paper airplanes out of his paperwork. The floor was littered with his failed attempt. If he couldn't poke a straw into a juice box, then how did he think he could build a paper airplane? It was truly miserable to see a fukutaichou doing something that was usually reserved for young boys. However, he thought that this latest one might work. So without a second thought, he let it loose.

And managed to hit Byakuya in the nose. The Kuchiki picked up the small, offensive piece of paper that had hit him in the nose, and gave it a look that had made quite a few Shinigami wither. Then, he closed the door. "Abarai fukutaichou, whenever I am late due to my duties to my clan, I expect to come in and see you training, doing errands for the squad, or paperwork. What I do _not _want to see, is your wasting of time and inefficiency, making these miserably misshapen paper birds out of your paperwork!"

"Sorry Taichou, I can explain it all, I swear!"

"Silence yourself, Abarai, and clean up this mess that you've made. After you have finished that, then you may resume your paperwork. Without turning it into failed birds, might I add." Byakuya said, storming across the office, somehow with grace, and managed to step on several of Renji's paper airplanes in the process. When he got to his desk, he gave a sigh, and brushed more failed planes off of his chair, desk, and his own stack of paperwork.

"Make sure that you get all of them. I don't want to see a single bird in this office by the end of the day. I also expect you to get those pages at least moderately straightened out so that they do not look like you sent them to the 11th division. I will not be compared to those buffoons. Am I understood?"

Cringing slightly from his captain's long rant, the only thing Renji could say was, "Yes taichou, I understand."

"Good. Now get to work."

By the end of the day, Renji figured he must have picked up at least 100 failed planes. And the one perfect one that had managed to his Byakuya in the nose. So after straightening them out, and actually doing the work on them, then attacking the stack which had not been made into failed planes, he was tired. Some part of him regretted ever transferring from the 11th. They never seemed to have any paperwork over there. Understandably so, because it usually got shredded, covered in blood, sake, and other liquids, and by the time they were done with it, Soutaichou Yamamoto didn't even want those things in his division, let alone on his desk, or forbid it, in his hand.

Renji still had several papers to deal with. On the other side of the office, he heard Byakuya getting ready to go home. Even though the Noble was not loud, the slight noises gave him away. However, after about half an hour and he still did not hear anyone leave the office, he looked up. Byakuya was standing there, watching him. "Taichou?"

"Finish your paperwork, Abarai.. I will stand here until you are finished."

In his head, Renji was thinking up curse words left right and center. When he ran out of offensive words, he just invented a few more to go along with it. Why shouldn't he? His captain was planning to stand there until he was complete, which meant that the two of them just might be there all night. He heard his captain give a sigh. It seemed as though the other man could tell what the pineapple was thinking. "If you hadn't made birds out of your paperwork, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Thinking of the best way to say this without getting Senbonzakura loosed on him, he said, "Taichou, you can go home. I mean, you don't have to stay here and watch me finish paperwork, cause you've probably got more important things to do. I-i'm just wasting your time." at the end, he braced himself for the harsh words, for the attack. But none came. Instead, when the Kuchiki heir spoke again, he sounded more tired than anything else. "While you may be wasting my time, you also need discipline, which is what I am here to provide. How do I know that the moment that I leave this room, you will not make more miserable birds out of your work?"

Renji sighed. His captain did have a point. The office was then silent, save for the scratching of his pen against the paper. Nearly half an hour later, he was finally finished. An hour plus after the working day had ended. Nice one. In his mind, the red-head berated himself for making such a mess today.

"You are finally finished. I was starting to wonder whether or not I would need to sleep here for the night. Come, let's go home."

so without further ado, the pineapple followed the Noble back to the manor, grumpy as hell. When they got there, however, Renji was surprised when Byakuya went straight to his room, taking the red-head with him. The lieutenant gulped slightly as he heard the lock clicking shut behind him. "Your behavior today has severely disappointed me. Should anyone besides me have walked in, things could have turned out much worse than they did today." the Noble said, keeping his back to the other man as he removed his gloves. His scarf followed next, then his kenseiken.

Since he decided to wait until he got home, Renji decided that he wasn't that pissed. In fact, he may have even found it amusing, aside from the part where he got jabbed in the nose by a plane. So he gathered his courage, and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist from behind. Byakuya paused in untying his obi, and asked, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I wanna apologize." Renji said, as he nuzzled the Noble's shoulder. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Too busy taking care of my paperwork and the mess at work. You didn't really give me a chance to talk on the way home, so I figured now would be a perfect time." Renji said softly, as he pressed a gently kiss against the skin exposed when the Kuchiki had removed his scarf. Byakuya put one of his hands over the arms wrapped around him, but made no move to get away from the touches coming from his lover.

"What makes you so certain this is a perfect time?"

"Because. You didn't try to kill me yet, so I take it as a good sign."

At this, the Noble chuckled softly, leaning back into the red-head, before he asked, "Renji? What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. But you can start by kissing me." Renji said hopefully. "Alright." Byakuya said, turning around and catching the other man's lips in a kiss.


	6. Drawing On Paperwork 1

**Once again, I own absolutely nothing. **

Renji sat as his desk, doodling on his paperwork. He was doing a fairly good drawing of a manifested Zabimaru, when his captain walked in. The Noble glared down at the page that the red-head was drawing on. In an instant, he stepped over ot the desk, snatched up the page, and balled it up n one fine-boned hand. "Hey!" Renji shouted, only to realze the one who had snatched away his drawing and crumpled it up was none other than his squad captain.

A tense moment passed between the two, before Renji's face went the same shade of red as his hair, and his mouth gaped open like a fish. "Unless you are planning to issue an apology, or an explanation, then shut your mouth. It is unbecoming for someone of your status and position to have their mouth open, as if to catch fles." Byakuya said, glaring down at the pineapple.

Renji opened and closed his mouth several times, uttering incoherent syllables. "Well?"

"Uh, I'm sorry fer yellin' at ya, Captain."

"And?"

"And I'm sorry that I drew on the paperwork?"

"This apology was certainly insufficient."

"Sorry."

"You can make it up to me tonight."


End file.
